A Torre
by nikamaluka
Summary: Não tem lugar melhor para chorar do que em uma torre, sozinha. Mas, será que com um acompanhate não seria melhor!


**Durante a noite**

Nenhum barulho, nenhuma cor, nada... Assim eram os corredores de Hogwarts durante a noite, enquanto os alunos dormiam. Podia-se até dizer que vazios, se não fosse por uma grifinória que andava vagarosamente por eles. Hermione Granger tinha brigado com Rony, seu, agora, ex-namorado, não pode-se dizer que foi um termino bonito de um relacionamento, mas, finais geralmente são assim. Mione nem precisava olhar pra o caminho, afinal, ela já o conhecia tão bem, passava por ele durante os sete anos que esteve em Hogwarts, sempre que ficava triste. Ia lá pra chorar. Uma torre, quase ninguem ia lá, costumavam dizer que havia um vampiro lá, o que Mione descobriu que já era pó, literalmente. Mas, ela não ficava sozinha, existia mais uma pessoa que aparecia ás vezes, o que foi um choque. Hermione lembrava muito bem, quando no terceiro ano ela subiu lá, por causa de uma briga idiota que teve com o Harry, e viu. Ele estava chorando, ela parou na porta e ficou olhando, ela tambem chorava. Ele só percebeu que ela estava lá depois de uns 10 minutos, reclamou um pouco, foi sarcástico e tudo mais, como sempre, mas se rendeu, e conversamos. Não era sempre que ele aparecia, mas hoje estava lá, sentado no lugar de sempre. Quando ela feichou a porta ele se virou.

-Teve outra de suas briguinhas idiotas com o Weasley novamente! - disse ele ironicamente - Quando vocês vão parar com essas criançices? Me deixa enjoado.

-Nós terminamos Severo! - ela já o chamava pelo primeiro nome, desde o quinto ano, mas só quando estavam na torre. Afinal, ali eles eram iguais, ele era querido, atencioso com ela, mas só ali, assim que saiam pela porta voltavam a ser aluna e professor.

-Até que enfim. Desculpe Mione, mas você sabe o que eu achava sobre o relacionamento de vocês! Ele só a fazia sofrer. As ultimas 27 veses que veio aqui foi por causa dele.

-Eu sei, mas, não concigo evitar. Eu gosto dele.

-Mas não ama!

Hermione parou de chorar com a afirmação, é, não amava mesmo. Então porque chorava!

-Porque está aqui! - perguntou Mione - Sua namoradinha de Beauxbottons ou alguma coisa de você-sabe-quem!

-Infelizmente a "namoradinha" - diz Snape.

-Quer ir ao shopping com você! - fala Mione rindo.

-Se eu soubesse o que é isso. Mas, não, não foi por isso, ela me mandou uma carta - Snape entrega a carta para Hermione.

" Caro Snape,

Eu realmente gostei de sair com você, es muito querido. Mas, meus amigos já estavam comentando sabe! Eu não posso ser vista com um cara como você! Se, pelo menos, você usasse roupas coloridas, e risse, ou parasse de ser tão sarcástico. Mas, você nem me chama pelo meu primeiro nome. Desculpas Severo, mas eu quero alguem com quem eu possa sair sem que ele faça meus amigos chorar.

Gostei de você Severo, mas não concigo esperar você mudar. Vou sentir muita falta de seus beijos.

Beijos,

Vivian"

-Nossa, isso é que é termino que namoro, ela simplesmente grudou a sua cara no chão! - disse Mione.

-Como!

-Nada, mas acho que não precisa mudar, você se veste muito bem!

-Obrigado, mas isso não vai mudar o meu humor.

-Você beija tão bem assim!

-Que!

-É que ela só vai sentir falta dos seus beijos, vê - disse ela devolvendo a carta para Snape - É tão bom assim!

-Não sei - disse ele - o que você acha?

-Mas e como eu vou saber...

Snape abraçou Mione e deu-lhe um beijos. Para Hermione era como se o mundo fosse desabar, realmente era muito bom, mas ele parou.

-E então!

-É, é bom - respondeu Hermione corada

-Bem, pelo menos ela vai sentir falta de alguma coisa.

Hermione olhou para ele, seu professor, ela viu uma lagrima descer pelo rosto dele, o que seria uma surpresa para qualquer outro aluno de Hogwart, mas não pra ela, que o virá chorar durante muitas noites, e o confortava, o ajudava. Ela ficou um pouco mais perto de Snape e retirou a lagrima com uma das mãos.

-Sabe! Eu não teria vergonha de andar com você por ai!

-Hermione - disse Severo olhado para sua aluna - não brinque assim, eu já estou mal o suficiente.

-Tambem não seria um problema você ironizar os meus amigos - diz ela chegando um pouco mais perto - você já faz isso de qualquer jeito.

Snape não disse nada, só ficou encarando Hermione, e ela encarou ele. Ficaram assim duante alguns minutos, depois ficaram abraçados o resto da noite. Quando amanheceu Hermione sorriu, eles dormiram na torre, abraçados. Ela ficou olhando Snape, ela nunca tinha olhado pra ele, não de jeito que ela olhou agora. Ele não era feio, nem um pouco, o um pedaço de cabelo estava em cima do rosto, o qual ela afastou, não era tão oleoso como todos diziam. A boca dele era macia, e a pele. Nossa, ele era muito sexy, e Hermione se apaixonou, e sabia disso. Ela ficou olhando ele por mais uns minutos, então ele acordou. Olhou pra ela, seu olhos negros e profundos.

-Bom dia professor!

-Bom dia Mione - disse ele com um sorrisso, um sorrisso que ela nunca tinha visto no rosto dele, mas que lhe caiu tão bem.

-Parece que caimos no sono!

-Sabe que horas são! - disse ele, se afastando dela, afinal, ela era sua aluna, muito mais nova que ele, "mas disse ontem a noite que não se importaria de andar comigo", mas logo mudou de idéia, afinal ela só estava fazendo ele se sentir melhor, como fizerá muitas noites, alem do mais, "o que ela iria querer com um homem como eu!" - nos precisamos voltar, você devia estar no seu dormitório Granger - falou e saiu da torre, mas voltou uns minutos depois só pra dizer - Obrigado Mione!

Ela foi para a torre da Grifinória com um sorrisso no rosto, voltaria esta mesma noite e esperaria ele, para dormir nos seus braços mais uma vez, sentir seu perfume, e tê-lo ao seu lado. O salão comunal estava cheio, alunos correndo de um lado para o outro tentando fazer seus deveres, atrasados como sempre. Subiu as escadas para o dormitório e se arrumou, pegou suas coisas e desceu as escadas. Agora só o Harry e o Rony estavam no salão, sentados perto da lareira.

-Onde estava ontem a noite! - pergunto Rony, ela sentiu uma certa irritação na voz do ex-namorado.

-Não te devo mais explicações Ronald - disse ela descendo os ultimos degraus da escada - Agora me deem licensa que eu preciso comer.

Ela já estava quase chegando no salão principal quando foi parada por Harry.

-Hermione por favor, esquece o Rony - disse, soltando o braço da amiga e caminhando com ela - só estavamos preocupados, não vimos quando saiu, mas, voltou da manhã, quando todos já estão prontos para as aulas, eu só queria saber o que há com você!

-Tem certeza que não sabe Harry! - Mione preferia fingir que estava triste pelo final do namoro do que dizer que estava apaixonada por Snape, pelo menos não agora, quem sabe depois da formatura.

-Você passou a noite toda fora chorando por causa do Rony - disse Harry abrindo um sorrisso - eu esperava mais de você Mione!

-Eu tambem Harry, mas o que eu posso fazer! Ele não tinha... não tem o direito!

-Bem, nessa parte eu tenho que concordar com ele Mione! Quero dizer...

-Que só porque ele é meu namorado tem o direito de saber tudo ao meu respeito! Eu saio quando eu quiser, e vou onde eu quiser... Pelo que eu saiba ainda sou livre!

-Eu sei, mas nos preocupamos, você sai quase todas as noites, volta muito tarde, e ontem... Não voltou! Não é um direito NOSSO saber, mas somos seus amigos, e... Não vamos mais falar sobre isso Ok! Só, por favor, me diz: não é nada perigoso! Fora das normas!

-Por favor Harry, eu só quebro as regras da escola quando sou intimidada por vocês! E não, não é nada perigoso! É só um lugar isolado onde eu gosto de pensar, sabes!

-Chorar você diz! - Hermione olha para ele - Eu entendo, tambem faço isso, mas, é de manha, quando acordo todos estão dormindo! Geralmente é por causa dos meus pais! E você!

-Bem - ela parou um pouco - antes era pela pressão, seu uma bruxa nascida trouxa não é muito fácil...

-Você tá brincando né! Você é a melhor!

-É - disse ficando um pouco vermelha - Mas, atualmente é por causa do Rony. Tá sempre com as outras garotas. Aposto que até amanha já esteja com outra namorada!

-Não vou apostar. Afinal, infelizmente é uma verdade. O Rony anda muito assanhado para o meu gosto!

-É - fala Mione terminando a conversa, afinal, o café estava esperando por ela. Depois de um ótimo café ela rumou para suas aulas. O dia transcorreu normalmente, ela passeou com Harry perto do lago, onde conversaram um pouco mais. Mas, felizmente, não viu Rony. A noite fez sua ronda, terminou suas tarefas, se arrumou e desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino. Deu dois passos em direção a estrada do salão, mas viu Rony, uma garota do quinto ano estava sentada no colo dele. Ele olhou para ela. Mione só fez uma cara de nojo e saiu. Mas não chorou, ele não merecia. E foi para a sua torre, encontrar seu amor, falar com ele. Mas ele não apareceu, não nessa, e nem nas próximas. Então começou a chorar, toda noite ia lá, e quando via que não estava lá chorava. Mas um dia, quando estava parada na janela, chorando alguem parou na porta.

-Sabe, ele não merece essas lagrimas - era Snape, ela sorriu.

-Por que você acha isso!

-Se ele fez você chorar. É certo que não merece.

-Então não faça mais isso!

-O que! - Snape estava confuso.

- Me deixar aqui sozinha!

-Ah, por um momento pensei...

-Exatamente! Não é o fato de ficar sozinha Severo. É você! Sempre você! Esses ultimos 3 meses.

-Mas porque!

-Você sabe Severo! Sabe!

Snape da uns passos e para bem na frente dela - Eu pensei que não fosse correspondido! - Então a beijou, não era um beijo de desejo, muito menos só um beijo, como o de meses atras, era amor. Os labios se tocaram, ambos quentes e macios, se acariciando, depois o contato das linguas, dando um arrepio em Hermione. Então se separam.

-Você deveria ter beijado ela assim, duvido que o deixaria!

-Ainda bem que não o fiz.

A beijou novamente, desta vez com mais paixão - Eu te amo Hermione Granger! - e voltou a beija-la - Tambem o amo Severo Snape!

The End

* * *

Bem, devo pedir desculpas se ouver algum erro... Não tenho Beta ainda... Se alguem quiser, estou precisando! heheh

Bem, é isso! ;

Até a próxima!


End file.
